Adjuvant Study in operable melanoma. The study concerns patients with involvement of regional nodes and patients with primary melanoma of trunk even in absence of regional positive nodes. Adjuvant treatment consists of DTIC, BCG and DTIC Bcg. 180 patients entered into the study. It is still early to provide evidence for a difference in the relapse rate among the treatment groups. Chemotherapy and Chemotherapy plus specific immunotherapy in advanced melanoma. The study concers all patients with distant metastases but brain metastases.